


Walking in the Rain

by Bhishak



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crying, Depression, Description of what it's like to have anorexia, Guilt, Insomnia, M/M, blossoming of a new relationship, mention of being suicidal, possible triggers, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: A simple walk in the rain revieals more about Mike than Alex could of ever imagined.





	

Just waking up that morning Mike new the day was going to be horrible. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. Unfortunately he couldn’t lay in bed all day, he slowly stood up and got ready for work. As he brushed his teeth he heard Alex waking up off in the distance. Sighing deeply he looked into the mirror and put on the most convincing smile that he could muster.

Stumbling over Alex groggily looked into the bathroom as he passed by, closing his eyes he muttered under his breath,”Morning….”before continuing down the hall.

Leaning out the doorway Mike yelled,”Morning!”as he watched Alex disappear into the kitchen. His smile faded the second he was left alone. Leaning back into the bathroom he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The longer he looked the more he noticed what was wrong with himself. 

Reaching up he touched the bags under his eyes, taking a closer look he noticed they had gotten darker. They were also puffier than the day before and definitely more noticeable. Frowning he took a few steps back, lifting up his shirt he saw a bulbous belly gawking at him. When in reality to normal eyes his ribs were starting to show. Letting go he let his shirt fall loosely around himself as his face contorted into one of disgust. He felt like a complete slob.

A small headache started to form behind his eye sockets as he grew a little frustrated with his appearance. Setting his toothbrush aside he rinsed his mouth, then headed back to his room. Shutting the door behind himself, Mike picked through his closet to find a pair of clothes. After a few minutes he settled on a pair of light purple button up skinny jeans and a light green polo. Looking over he grabbed his purple beanie as an afterthought. 

As he took off his night shirt he caught a glimpse of himself in his bedroom mirror. With a huff he turned his back to the mirror and continued to get dressed. As he buttoned up his polo shirt he turned around to leave, but by turning around Mike happened to catch a glimpse of himself for a third time in the mirror. Grumbling he grabbed one of the many blanket off his bed and threw it over the mirror. As he walked away he muttered,”Disgusting,”under his breath. 

Making his way down the hallway he turned into the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water for the day. Taking a sip of the cool drink he leaned against the counter. Looking around he didn't see Alex's anywhere, taking a few steps out into the living room he continued to look around. Confused Mike called out,”Alex, where are you?” 

Muffled in the distance Alex called back,”In my room bro, I'll be ready in two shakes of a salt shaker!”

Chuckling a little at the ridicules remark Mike rolled his eyes as he walked over to the front door.”I'll be in the car,”he shouted before leaving the room. 

As he left the apartment building he used his right hand to cover his eyes from the violent assault the morning sun forcefully shoved into his face. Grimacing from the unwanted sunshine Mike unlocked the car and quickly sat in the driver seat in annoyance. Using the sun visor to his favor he leaned back into the car's natural shade for more cover. 

The morning sunshine irritated his already horrendous headache making him groan in pain. Rubbing at his eyes he tried to lessen the tension, but to no avail. 

Sighing Mike sat his bottle of water into one of the cup holders as his stomach started to growl from hunger. Rubbing at his stomach absentmindedly he looked over and saw his reflection in the rearview mirror. Narrowing his eyes he took off his beanie and hung it over the mirror temporarily while he waited for his roommate.


End file.
